Virtualization is the ability to simulate a hardware platform, such as a server, storage device, or network resource, in software. Hardware that supports virtualization may be off-the-shelf platforms. These hardware platforms may be used to provide a virtualized solution that may be more portable, scalable, and cost-effective than a traditional hardware-based solution.